User talk:Lordsunflash
I NEED someone to draw somebeast from my Fan Fic as it seems boring to me without any pictures of any of the characters/scenes etc. so if anyone can draw anything from here I will be happy. if you need more info just contact me by posting a message here. Thank You! Thank you for a warm welcome, i will definitely be hanging around here. Stigbo ''Talk'' 06:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fic Art Is durb fat or skinny? tall or short? old or young? characteristic facts: teeth missing, beard or anything like that I could use Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn 21:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know how to upload images from My Computer yet. I could use some help there [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:31, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded the pic of Durb. It's in Fan Art. [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) You said he was a bit fat though and I think I made him too thin, sorry [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Btw, if you want to be friends you can sign at my page at this link Lathagarr [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Also, do you need any more characters done? [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) How about Stitcheye? Could you give me a description of him? Fur color, eyes, weapons, scars or missing limbs, other. [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Haha let me guess, he is missing an eye. It might take awhile 'cause it's so hard to do anything on these library computers. Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Lordsunflash! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn you need any help just ask! Well see ya 'round!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 20:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Sunflash was one of my favorite characters. I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 're-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 15:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi!( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 00:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) Avatars Did you draw your avatar? --Dewface Do you fear death? 23:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) If you mean the picture of Sunflash no that is from the back of The Outcast of Redwall Howdy. I Like Madonna --Marshamellow 18:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Saga. Enter Corbus! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 02:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Request I'm really sorry, Sunflash, I don't have time to do a request now. :( Awesome character, though! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 09:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, nice to meet you! If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me! BTW, in your sig that says "May The Wind Be At Your Back Matey", I think it should have a comma in front of matey. Just letting you know. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) BTW, tell me about the characters that need names. Give me a description of each one. I'll try to help as much as I can. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You don't annoy me. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 00:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't feel offended. I say "dude" sometimes. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Redwall CD I read on your page that you have the cd of Redwall songs. Do you mind telling me where you got it? Redfarl 20:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Isn't that what the enemies in Resident Evil 4 are called? Las Plagas? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Just to think that 9-11 was a few days ago still runs chills up my spine. I was watching it and almost cried.--Capote Coyote 01:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) (shrug) Just making random conversation.--Capote Coyote 03:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:Grammar I hope you don't mind, but i've copy-pasted your story onto my computer and i'm working on the grammar there. I'll post it on your talkpage when i'm finished. Word actually doesn't catch all the grammar errors, or at least mine doesn't. For example, it doesn't recognize punctuation between quotation marks, so i'm fixing that. Again, i hope you don't mind that i've decided to fix the grammar errors in my free time...i get to count it as part of my english class too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 14:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Matthias Some of your references are not in terms of title or name, just used as a descriptor. However, I'll give you this one. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Small update on Cold Waters --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You on? I don't want to post it here while you're off, it's too big. Oops, i forgot to sign didn't i? Yeah it's about the grammar, but my computer forgot about the spaces, so give me a min while i put them in.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) By the way, i commented, you might want to check it out. My comments have been disappearing lately. If you want a beta reader, I have enough free time. It'd be nice to have an e-mail address so you can e-mail me the updates. I'll look them over and tell you what i find, along with fixing it, so you'll get an idea of what your're still missing. I forgot to put this in the comment, but you've gotten much better over the course of the eight chapters, don't stop! Oh yeah, i'm leaving as well, so don't expect and answer to your reply right away.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I saw your statement at the top of your user page. ;) I have a fic that I'm stuck on, but it's not Redwall, it's LOTR. Would you be interested in checking it out and helping a bit? Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 19:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5937268/1/Vicissitudes There. I'm having trouble with deciding what to do with Cossidh and Aragorn in the 4th chapter.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 01:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Everybody has them, and most of the people who own them are irritating. Apple has a complete lockdown on stuff you buy through the iTunes store. Itunes itself is a menace to deal with :( (But I may get an iTouch in the coming months. For some reason, Zune HDs are really rare here) --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 17:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic Art Hey mate! You said you needed someone to draw somebeast or a scene for you? Well I can"t really draw a creature but I can make good scenes. I don"t draw by hand, I use a graphic program to do art with. So just give me a note back when you can, and we might work something out. --Arthmael the Swordsbeast Fight Me!!!! 20:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put...THE SAGA! 01:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! About Drawings Needed I can draw you some pics but it could take awhile because I don't have internet and the library doesn't have paint etc. on their computers. update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On the Saga! Thornclaw Simply put...THE SAGA! 18:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Like this: User:Lordsunflash/Characters nOw fill out the red link with the wanted info. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) YOU STINK!!! fun fic art i shall draw pictures for you i just need you to tell me what the scene should be and what season it is i have been told i am the best non fition drawer in my school please reply -zack ok fine, fine but trust me youll regreat it -zack Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Hello. Hi. I do believe you left me a message agreeing about Sunflash and Tagg. Yes, they are awesome. Out of pure curiosity, how many of the books do you have?--Sunflash am I 01:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Oops. I missed it. My bad. My white whale is the Sable Quean. It's the only one I don't have, but most of mine are from the nineties when my sisters were into it. You can get it in paperback used in good condition for six or seven bucks on Amazon last I checked. It might have gone up, though. Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put---THE SAGA! 20:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Update:This Is Your Story ''Prologue'' In the seasons following the Southern Shores War, the war in which Lord Bloodstripe badger lord of the mountain stronghold of Salamandastron and the last remnant hares of the famed Long Patrol stood their courageous last stand as they battled the seething hordes of Veerath Karrv, the mountain of Salamandastron stood empty... Sorry I couldn't update y'all Saturday but here it is [[User blog:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/This Is Your Story (official)|'This Is Your Story']] [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) A small update: ...As the cleaning crew were finishing up the last of the cleanup, a horde of Dibbuns, as the Abbeybabes were called, came storming through Great Hall on their way to the kitchens... read more... Answer to your question: @my talk page yep, I 'ope ye don't mind, mate. Jett Nightstar 19:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Good job! You're the first to know what my avatar is! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I can keep up. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Why did you choose a fire hydrant as your avatar? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Nope I've never read your fanfic. I skimmed over it awhile ago but the library was closing and I couldn't read much. I just saw that you needed a character done. [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) vous parlez francais? Je faire pour!--JamesOfVallron 20:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Beta I'd like to, but school has become so hectic lately that I frankly don't have time, I can barely keep up with just reading the stories, and that's mostly done late at night. So sorry, but I can't. --Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 05:04, November 19, 2010 (UTC) @ comment on This Is Your Story You will appear in about chapter three or four, I think. Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! You stink for messing with my edits! I'm new so cut me a little slack OK?!?!?!?! You stink for messing with my edits! I'm new so PLEASE cut me a little slack!!! Thank you for the warm welcome! ~Mallymkun Lathagarr Sounds good! I hadn't thought of that! And it'll be even better since Salamandastron is uninhabited. Thanks again and if you have any more ideas, let me know! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Wanna speeqe? http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/ [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --I cannot think of a signature, so here is a random one. 17:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude, how old are you if you review video games and could make a rough video game? Granted, I review video games, but it's not my job. I review them as I play through them. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Sure I would like an update but be sure you try to update me every now and then ok? Thats all besides that sure updating would be nice. Two things: one, your profile picture is creepy, and two, WHY DID YOU SAY THAT ONLY NAMED CHARACTERS HAVE ARTICLES BUT "THE GRUMPY WATERVOLE" DOESN'T HAVE A NAME?!?!?!?! WHAT GIVES HUH?!?!?!?! I don't actually write out a review, but I review the game after I've actually beaten it and mentally calculate what i think it deserves. Now that I think about it, this is actually a very weak and lazy system. My next system will be like this: I will take notes on the game as I go along, pointing out animation, frame rate, graphics, sound effects, story, music, etc. Then, when I complete the game, I will have notes of good and and things and calculate a score. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) So you have a 360? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I want one, but it gets expensive to buy the system, buy the 60 dollar games, pay for Xbox live, etc. But if when I get one when I'm older when they're old, I'll play the ones that are actually good in single player and not just good in multiplayer like: Bioshock, Fable, Assassin's Creed, etc. Oh, have you signed my Friend List? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) i have several friends who have Xbox live. They like to play Call of Duty, Gears of War, Halo, etc. It's that my parents (mostly my mom, but my dad for certain rating reasons) don't like most of the Xbox games because they are rated M. BTW, is that Schultz as your avatar? So, you like the Nostalgia Critic, too? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) i am watching it right now! Do you watch AVGN, too? Love that guy. yeah, I've played that. I liked it. I have it for the PC, but it didn't work on my main computer, so I'll try it on my dad's Mac when I have some extra time on my hands. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, i see. Yeah, his comedy almost crosses the line, but when i meant AVGN, I meant the guy, not the character. I mostly like his reviews on movie, trivia, top tens, etc. He doesn't do any of that in his other things, though. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 06:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Opposite Spectrum Update! Chapter two of The Island Voyage is now complete! Warning: Use of muskets in the sencond half of this chapter. Opposite Spectrum Team 20:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Reguarding the Request Sorry I'm so terribly delayed in replying! This is MERLOCK, and I wanted to tell you I've moved accounts. So if you still want your picture done for you (which I hope you do) just leave me a message on my new talk page. To find my user page, just follow my sig. ;) Thanks, and once again, really sorry xP --Russel Martin 23:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Will do! Oh the only extra bit of info I might require; any particular pose you want him in??? I can make one up if y'like, or you can specify. Either way will work! I like your picture a lot. You did the nose/snout area REALLY well!!! And I love the markers. <3 Ooo so you finished your fan fic??? That's awesome! I've never ever finished one, though I've started LOTS. I'm a procrastinator, I guess. --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 02:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I must say your definition of 'busy' was hilarious... but oh how true! xD Be sure to show me when you upload it!!! :D I'd love to see it. :) PS, real quick I have a question, though it may seem obvious: Is Corbus a villain??? xD --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 23:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Request Eh... it still seems somewhat unfinished to me, but oh well. I might tweak it a bit, and reupload, but for now, here you go! :D PS, I'm sorry it's not a complete picture. wanted to draw him close up, for some reason. xD If you ever want another request, don't be shy to ask. I love doing requests. --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 22:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Request Eh... it still seems somewhat unfinished to me, but oh well. I might tweak it a bit, and reupload, but for now, here you go! :D PS, I'm sorry it's not a complete picture. wanted to draw him close up, for some reason. xD If you ever want another request, don't be shy to ask. I love doing requests. --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 22:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You have a char named Riplar?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:20, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :D Yeah soorryyy about that. I get names mixed up SOOO badly. *blush* Heehee. Yeah, that was just me being stupid. :p I'll try and rename the file or something. xD --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 16:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mortspear :No, I'm not. You're confusing two separate things here. 1. In the English language, there is absolutely no way to infer gender based on name. Courtney, Leslie, even Flower, could be names of men or women. That's simply how the English language works. Thus, unless a character is given a male or female gender, this is not something we can decide. Because a name has a quality you may interpret as feminine does not mean the character is in fact a female. In the English language, a woman can be named Bob or a man can be named Sarah. We do not interpret/assume/infer gender, it must be specifically assigned. 2. I am not defending Mortspear in the villain category just on his name, which is a small aspect here. Trunn is not going to mention someone who is not a bad guy in his list of titles. The Latin root for death being in his name is secondary here, and the fact that he is a KING makes him de facto a Villain Leader. Gender and morality are different issues. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! I saw that movie a loooong time ago! I wouldn't have remembered it if it weren't for you. I'm watching the NC review now. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fic Hi LordSunflash! I was wondering if you would like to check out my Fan Fic! Because it involves the Marlfoxes although I'm not going to tell you any more than that. Its called: The Return Of the Marlfoxes and why I suggest this is because I NEED MORE COMMENTS. --May StarClan light your path... 13:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Yes I would LOVE your opinion on The Return of the Marlfoxes but if you don't like just say 'I don't like it' rather than 'I hate it' but I hope you like it! --May StarClan light your path... 13:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Suspected YatzSilversword here. About the comment on my fan fiction I expected a lot worse so I am not offended. :) --May StarClan light your path... 20:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Fan fic Sure, I could read your fan fic. Whats it called? --Deputy of HollyClan 12:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Update:[[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Phantome Chronicles: Embodiment|'Phantome Chronicles: Embodiment']] *First update fer ye :! Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) *Another update fer ye Lord, :) There is something before the prologue and the name has been changed. Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 11:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) *T'is an update fer ye, yer lordship Bows Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 01:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *Update fer me fancic Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 21:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Update, Corb-san ^_^ Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 11:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Update Update RHOR... took me long enough =P User blog:Hollyfire53/Royal House of Riftgard- Part One of Two- Sarengo's Triumph Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Review Hey, Lordsunflash, could you review my fanfic Senn of Redwall? It's not a sequel to any book, just itself ~Taggerung Warrior of Redwall 'Tis perfectly fine if you don't intend to read it I'll work on getting you the plot summary sometime soon ~Taggerung of Redwall Thank you for the welcome, Lordsunflash. And You'll be one of the first I tell(or the first to discover) if I write one Skorpia Just Another Brick In The Wall 02:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I am a man of my word, here is the Fan Fiction: The Restraints of Fear. Skorpia Just Another Brick In The Wall Re: Dormice Well, I've presented this reasoning to him on his talk page, but he maintains that in the Redwall world, dormice are mice, and that I should add no articles to this page. I did point out how the picture of Abbot Glisam on his article has the square face and ears of a dormouse, and how, in Doomwyte Brian Jaccques mentions that Glisam has a hairy tail. This practically proves Glisam isn't a mouse, as mice have naked tails. Also, BJ says that Glisam was the "first Dormouse ever to`reign as Father", which, if Redwallers considered dormice mice, would make no sense. Lord TBT hasn't responded yet to this latest message. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) That's OK, he just put on the talk page that I can go ahead with the corrections so there won't be any need for any further argument. Thanks, though. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) All Righty That's OK. I was wondering how a new user knew more about the wiki code than I did. The request to read my fanfic stands, regardless. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) That would be great and pleasant fer me. Yer stories are gooood :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 15:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! -03:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll use it next time a user needs help. Verminfate and Wild Doogy Plumm never leave timestamp on their signatures. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, well thanks to you too! Maybe I'm just confusing formatting conventions from tfwiki.net. I think I'll get the hang of this. Thanks again! Blazemane 07:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) (Heh. Two in a row!) I will try to keep that etiquette in my mind. Thank you. Blazemane 07:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) (Because following the rules... gets the rules followed, y'know?) Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my art so much! (No worries, your secret's safe with me! ^_^)God bless! -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Nope. Chat always leads to general discussion unrelated to the website, and the previous Shoutbox demonstrated that. We don't have any inactivity issues. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mortspear Nowhere in the article is he described as "evil." If you're referring to his classification as a "villain," that's a result of his species. As you'll note, even grey villains are still classed as villains. What we don't know is whether or not he's grey, and thus he does not receive that category. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Here, villains are defined by species. All villains are foxes, but not all foxes are villains. A fox who demonstrates not entirely bad characteristics are grey, just like a hedgehog who demonstrates not entirely good characters is grey, and not a villain. Make sense? -- LordTBT Talk! 23:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :You're confusing "evil" with "villain." By classifying him as a villain, it's not a suggestion that he's evil; classifying him as a villain recognizes that his species, along with many other species, are largely recognized as villains within the Redwall universe. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat Actually Wikia removed the shoutboxes quite some time ago. At any rate, I know of Wikia's Chat, I've tested it and I'm familiar with how it works. And it won't be coming here. Also, please sign with a timestamp. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Please talk to me Hey Corbus; this is Salem, and as of today I just started feeling very very anxious for no reason... Please help me SalemtheCruel 02:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hm? I don't think I've met you yet.Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the warm welcome, and I'm already enjoying myself here. RatthiasTheWarrior 20:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning! Would you be interested in reading my Fan Fiction or participating in my art contest? I would really love to have you enter it since not many people have submitted their art work yet only three of them so far.Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC)